


LoveHate.net_Reloaded

by DemonicReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cybercrimes, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, cyborgs and cyberimplants, post WWIII world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicReader/pseuds/DemonicReader
Summary: Виртуальные игры сближают!...... даже бывших реальных врагов в мире после Третьей Мировой Войны.





	LoveHate.net_Reloaded

**Author's Note:**

> любимой онлайн игре и фильму "Джонни Мнемоник" посвящается)   
> совпадения, как всегда, случайны)

**Жрец Дэбонэр, сын Ада**.

Макс открыл для себя мир Забытых Королевств около трех лет назад. Ему стукнуло сорок пять, старую работу пришлось оставить из-за некоторых «вне уставных» моментов, и он снова оказался в свободном поиске, который, впрочем, продлился недолго.

Устроившись коронером в муниципальный морг, Палмер ступил на новый для себя путь. Если раньше он спасал жизни, то теперь определял причины смерти. Занятие оказалось неожиданно интересным, если бы не долгие ночные смены. После двух таких, Макс стал брать с собой ноутбук. Закончив с обследованием очередного тела, написав необходимые отчёты и заполнив необходимые формуляры, бывший военный врач включал компьютер и начинал гонять своего героя по виртуальным просторам фантастического мира Магии и Меча до тех пор, пока опять кого-нибудь не привезут.

Игра никогда не занимала в его жизни какого-либо особенного места, да и класс жреца он выбрал исходя из привычки «лечить». Однако всё изменилось, стоило его персонажу, уже прошедшему два ада и две трети этапов уважения к третьей и финальной культивации, попасть в виртуальное сообщество под названием «7Небо», которое в быту называлось просто - «топ клан».

Макс сравнил бы эту организацию с мафией: едва ты вступил в её ряды, дороги назад уже не было. И уже спустя неделю членства он ощутил наличие массы внутренних проблем, решением которых никто не занимался: рейды за ресурсами были организованы из рук вон плохо, банк клана напоминал забитую хламом кладовую его почившей бабушки, а в рядах клана процветало классовое неравенство. Потому что «короны» с некоторых особо ретивых личностей никто давно не сбивал. Новоприбывших в курс дел также не вводили, а многих «старичков» часто не оценивали по достоинству. Он и не думал вмешиваться в текущее положение дел, но… здесь была Тесса, первая женщина, играющая за варвара-оборотня, с которой он подружился, здесь же оказалась Роми, его бывшая студентка, оказавшаяся дважды светлой воительницей редкой для игры специальности мастера топора, и здесь были другие, который приняли его тепло.

Через месяц он подал заявку на майора.

 Ещё через месяц встретил Кумо, и это была ненависть с первого взгляда, потому что в первом же территориальном сражении, где участвовал его жрец, лучница убила его двадцать раз. На следующем сражении картина повторилась. И на следующем тоже. Палмер всерьёз задумался: а правильный ли путь он избрал? Из депрессии его вывела Тесса. Кототерапия, как известно, помогает от многих недугов души.

Поскольку, как оказалось, они не только жили в одном городе, но и работали сравнительно недалеко друг от друга, женщина пригласила его разделить с ней ленч. Нечастое явление. После развода и в процессе судебных прений по поводу опеки над дочерьми, Тесса Мур не обладала ни временем, ни желанием тратить свое время на что-либо, кроме работы в школе, детей и Игры. Учитывая, что в мир Забытых Королевств ее затащил теперь уже бывший муж просто удивительно, как долго она здесь задержалась. Еще более странным ему казался ее выбор персонажа: высокой, гибкой, как хлыст и такой же резкой кареглазой брюнетке больше подошел бы какой-нибудь убийца, чем мускулистый виртуальный волчище двух метров росту, в броне, которая превращала его в шкаф с антресолями. Но… «танком» она была практически богоподобным.

Сидя под старым клёном в центральном городском парке, где-то между бутербродом с тунцом и второй по счёту сосиской в тесте домашнего приготовления, учительница протянула ему сложенный вдвое листок. Макс принял подношение с подозрительно вскинутой бровью:

\- Что это?

\- «Слепок» той лучницы, которая всё время тебя достаёт.

Он удивился. Был шокирован даже! Добыть сведения об одном из главных «боевиков» вражеского клана – это высший пилотаж, но совсем не в её стиле…

\- Откуда это у тебя?

В ответ женщина лишь загадочно шевельнула прекрасно очерченной бровью, с аппетитом вгрызаясь в покрытую горчицей сосиску:

\- Скажем так, у меня есть кое-какие связи в той стороне. К тому же, теперь я должна ему бутылку хорошего виски. Как думаешь, долго посылка до Аляски идти будет?

\- Месяц, в лучшем случае. Погоди-ка, уж не та ли это чокнутая асассинка, которая…?!..

\- Хэлл хороший, - она не дала ему договорить, осадив жестким взглядом, но потом, подумав, добавила: - Когда не ищет приключений на задницу.

Макс фыркнул. Приключений этот тип искал всегда, причем не только на зад, но и на все остальные части тела тоже. Он осмелился заглянуть в содержимое листка лишь после того, как доел бутерброд. И чуть не поперхнулся кофе, который в этот момент решил отпить. Потому что редко о ком можно сказать, что человек достиг гармонии в том, что делал. Если верить «слепку», то у этой лучницы показатели здоровья и физической защиты приближались к аналогичным показателям хорошо экипированного воина, а урон она выдавала в разы превышающий тот, что они с Дэбонэром могли выдавить из себя в лучшие дни. А потом он увидел оружие, с которым она бегает…

\- Бог Крови?

Учительница снова с аппетитом вгрызлась в сосиску, прежде чем одобрительно буркнуть:

\- Угу. Раритет.

\- Ну, это многое объясняет. Например, куда исчезают все благословения, когда она заводит на тебя «бурю». А без них я дохляк…

Тесса посмотрела на него так, как, наверное, смотрит на своих особо непонятливых учеников.

\- Может, исправишь это?

Макс задумался. А почему, собственно, нет?..

 

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная**.

Эн почувствовал подвох, когда вместо двух с половиной тысяч урона нанёс по рыжему жрецу всего полторы. Потом жрец обернулся и… усыпление, молния, смерч, и он очнулся уже в родном замке, с откатившимися амулетами восполнения здоровья и манны. А жрец, судя по ругани со стороны лидера отряда обороны в голосовом чате, «поддерживал» катапульты внутри крепости, как ни в чем не бывало. Кумо тогда налетел на него снова. И вновь был отправлен на точку возрождения. От Хакудоши, его друга и верного виртуального соратника, прилетел единственный удивлённый смайл, что заставило Эна нахмуриться. Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал себя… неуютно в ставшей родной стихии сражения, и нельзя сказать, чтобы ощущение ему понравилось.

Чувствуя, как эмоции берут верх, хакер сменил тактику. В отряде катапульт врага пара Дэбонэр-БратецВолк была самой трудной в противостоянии, но, кроме них, были ещё две, и жрецы в них были экипированы куда слабее. В итоге до стен замка добегала только та самая пара Дэбонэр-БратецВолк, которая оказывалась в одиночестве против всех «защитников» базы. Надо ли говорить, что даже при всей своей изворотливости этот рыжий «бес» мало, что мог сделать против двух десятков одержимых идеей «Убить жреца!» игроков. Но, несмотря на успех этой тактики и выигранное сражение, результат не удовлетворил его ни на грамм.

Эн Широганэ открыл для себя Забытые Королевства два года назад, когда попал в больницу после того, что он привык называть «инцидентом», а врачи – передозировкой стимуляторами. Ему было двадцать девять и он, наконец-то, ввёл себе дозу такой концентрации, что его насыщенный наноботами организм не смог «переварить» все химикаты, и произошёл коллапс 80% систем. Хакудоши нашёл его в прихожей их общей квартиры, отвёз в больницу, просидел все девять часов операции в пустом коридоре, чтобы узнать, что Эн хоть и выжил, но уже, возможно, никогда не сможет ходить. Самого Эна перспектива инвалидности беспокоила куда меньше, чем необходимость жить «чистой» жизнью, поэтому, когда друг принёс ему в палату ноутбук с клиентом игры, бывший хакер нехотя сменил одну зависимость на другую...

Кумо появилась на свет в одну из бессонных ночей, когда все книги были прочитаны, а фильмы пересмотрены десятки раз. Эн лежал на своей койке, сонный, благодаря обилию «тяжёлых» лекарств, курсирующих по его жилам, и смотрел на небо через окно. Облака стали для него открытием: белые и пушистые, серые дождевые и полупрозрачные перистые. Но гроза восхитила его больше всего: стремительная, шумная и яркая… идеальная, как тот персонаж, которого он собирался создать.

Со жрецом по имени Дэбонэр их пути пересеклись впервые где-то на пути к семидесятому уровню. И снова дело было ночью. Эн, как обычно, не спал, несмотря на обилие седативного, которым его кормили врачи, и они с Кумо как раз летели набивать очередные несколько сотен монстров, без которых, если верить заданию, виртуальный мир стал бы лучше. К его удивлению, в своих намерениях он был не одинок. Вместе бить оказалось веселее, особенно после сеанса взаимного благословления. Разговорились, поделились планами на будущие несколько десятков уровней, нашли другие общие задания и пошли их делать, причём это был первый раз, когда Эн позволил кому-то нести виртуального себя на руках. Он не предал этому большого значения, потому что думал об этой встрече, как об ещё одном случайном знакомстве. Кто мог подумать, что через год они встретятся снова и по разные стороны баррикад…

За год многое изменилось. Частые бессонные ночи в больничной палате, наполненные писком приборов жизнеобеспечения и холодным сиянием луны сквозь огромные окна сменились редкими бессонными ночами дома. Домашняя еда, регулярные прогулки с Шамо по настоящему лесу, деятельность «свободного художника» на просторах Сети, поездки с Хакуо на Окинаву в летние месяцы. И игра, которая стала восприниматься ещё острее.

 

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная**.

«Ты меня ненавидишь?»

«Нет. Мне лишь не симпатичны методы, которыми ты пользуешься»

Эн озадаченно вскинул бровь, благополучно забыв, что его виртуальный собеседник его не видит, и напечатал:

«Разве мы не враги?»

В ответ получил хихикающую рожицу и кокетливое послание:

«Верни кольцо и увидишь, каким обходительным я могу быть».

Широганэ вздохнул, устало потёр переносицу… и послал его к черту. Сидящий рядом за собственным ноутом Хакуо, наблюдавший за этой во многих отношениях «горячей» перепиской краем глаза, усмехнулся.

Эта история началась около месяца назад, когда на одном из «замесов» между враждующими гильдиями жена мастера гильдии «7Небо» потеряла безумно редкое и такое же безумно дорогое кольцо. Почему эта «курица пернатая», как «ласкового» называл ее их собственный мастер, не «привязала» этот раритет к пальцу, до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Подобрал его Сид (ассасинка Хэллфлейм, приятно познакомиться), но поскольку отряд был собран со случайным распределением трофеев, попало оно Кумо. Когда это стало известно врагам, дипломат гильдии «7Небо», что называется, присел на офицерский состав «МираТеней» и присел всерьёз. А Дэбонэр присел на Кумо…

Как рыжий жрец узнал, что кольцо именно у него, пока оставалось неразрешённой загадкой, но житья Эну не стало никакого. Стоило покинуть безопасную зону города, как ты превращался в потенциальную мишень. Быть может не сразу, а через какие-то неопределённые промежутки времени (перелететь карту из одного конца в другой мгновенно даже с помощью телепортов невозможно), но он находил его всегда, и даже сбор трав для кое-какой необходимой аптеки превращался в битву за выживание.

\- По-моему, он тебе мстит.

Они с Хакуо сидели на кухне их общего дома (ту памятную квартиру пришлось продать) где-то в окрестностях Токио, и пили кофе. В духовке доходил до кондиции яблочно-творожный пирог, а из ноутбука, что стоял тут же рядом, доносились узнаваемые ритмы популярного нынче хита местной поп группы, чьего названия ни один из них не потрудился запомнить. Заходить в игру никто не спешил: один пребывал в задумчивости, второй просто хотел побыть в стороне от всеобщего внимания, которым его наградила эта роковая «случайность».

\- По-моему, ты прав.

\- И что будем с ним делать?

Эн пожал плечами. Ответов на все вопросы даже боги не знают, куда уж простым смертным. Хакуо отпил из своей кружки, потом поделился с другом своей маленькой радостью:

\- Мы с Бу, наконец, накопили на свадьбу.

\- Поздравляю, дружище!

Чокнулись кружками на удачу, и Хакуо поинтересовался:

\- Придёшь?

\- Разумеется. Кто ещё приглашён?

\- Все, но почему-то мне кажется, что, кроме тебя и Сида, никто не появится. Бу тоже пригласила гостей со своей стороны, но и тут мне кажется, что с её стороны тоже не стоит ждать слишком многих.

\- А ты приглашал её к нам в гильдию?

\- Один раз. После вежливого отказа, я не стал поднимать эту тему больше.

Эн, покачав головой, пошёл вытаскивать пирог из духовки. Несмотря на то, что он был рад за друга, но прелести их «сложных» отношений с воительницей по имени ПикаБу не понимал. Зачем связываться с девушкой мало, что из враждебно настроенной гильдии, но и с другого конца планеты? Однако же связался. И даже визу на своё имя оформил, чтобы она могла приезжать к ним в гости раз в год на три месяца, чего в их стране, находящейся под негласной блокадой со стороны Альянса даже после войны, было очень сложно добиться. И именно она выбрала лето, потому что именно в это время года они уезжали из столицы, а купить путёвку в один из санаториев Окинавы было значительно проще, чем приобрести простой авиабилет в Токио. Вот такой небольшой заговор во имя любви…

Эн ко всему новому относился с подозрением: будь то территории, техника или люди. Особенно к людям, ибо территории можно освоить, а технику изучить. Однако Роми Богенвейз пленила их мгновенно и навсегда – девушке достаточно было просто приехать, войти в их «летний» дом и с улыбкой почесать настороженно поднявшегося ей навстречу Шамо, сторожевого биоморфа, найденного ими в подворотне среди мусорных куч и пищевых отходов, за ухом.

\- А она тебя к себе приглашала?

\- Нет, - Хакуо улыбнулся, с едва заметной ноткой грусти протянув: - Когда мы познакомились, я уже был тем, кем ты меня знаешь.

 

**Жрец Дэбонэр, сын Ада.**

В это же время на другом конце земли человек по имени Макс Палмер, облачённый в стандартный костюм химзащиты водянисто-зелёного цвета, ковырялся в пятом по счёту детском трупе, раздумывая, как была бы прекрасна жизнь, если бы люди научились соблюдать правила дорожного движения. Фура, груженная мешками с удобрениями, врезалась в школьный автобус. Пятеро умерло на месте от полученных травм, ещё пятнадцать чуть позже от химического отравления. Водитель автобуса погиб на месте, водитель фуры отделался сотрясением и парой синяков. То, что на его совести теперь двадцать четыре загубленные детские жизни он ещё не осознал…

Палмер, вздохнув, стянул с рук окровавленные перчатки и, бросив их в ближайший утилизатор, сел писать отчёт. Тоже пятый по счёту. Писать отчёты и прикреплять к ним результаты экспертиз, было делом привычным. За время работы коронером и месяцы подработок судебным экспертом при Бюро он написал их столько, что впору было бы задуматься о карьере писателя. Бумажная работа обычно успокаивала его, но, видимо, не сегодня…

В обед на телефон пришла весточка от Роми, где девушка с присущей ей скромностью поделилась с бывшим куратором своей анатомической практики маленькой радостью: она, наконец-то, может выйти замуж за того единственного, за которого хотела. Виртуально, разумеется. В любом другом случае, Макс бы без колебаний «дал добро», однако отдавать свою самую способную ученицу на растерзание общественному мнению не желал, потому её будущий супруг обладал весьма специфической репутацией в игровых кругах…

Гильдия «МирТеней» стояла на трёх столпах: единстве, инфраструктуре и работающей, словно отлаженный механизм, банде «головорезов». Во главе этой импровизированной виртуальной армии находился один человек, которому мастер «теней», темный маг Дагнабитт, доверял как себе – трижды темный воин-универсал Хакудоши, которого никто никогда не видел «белым». За каждое убийство персонажа другим персонажем начислялось определённое число штрафных часов, окрашивающих ник «убийцы» в разные оттенки красного. Чем насыщеннее оттенок, тем больше «крови» на «руках» у игрока. С таким обилием личных войн и постоянных вызовов, как у этого типа, Палмер сильно сомневался, что это когда-нибудь изменится. Став его женой, Роми автоматически станет мишенью для всех, у кого есть на него зуб, включая собственных согильдийцев. И, зная особенности её характера, а именно ту тихую стойкость перед лицом невзгод, за которую они с Тессой её глубоко уважали, и неувядающий оптимизм, ПикаБу примет всё, что на неё упадёт…

Макс снова вздохнул, понимая, что не сможет её отговорить, а потом отписал БратцуВолку. Мисс Мур, несмотря на поздний час, не спала. Не иначе, засиделась за проверкой тетрадей или чем похуже, вроде бесед с Хэллом.

\- Расскажи мне о Хакудоши, подруга.

\- А то ты не знаешь, пернатый, кто он такой.

\- Представь себе, о том, каков он вне игры, я не имею ни малейшего понятия.

Тесса задумчиво помычала в ответ, прежде чем понимающе спросить:

\- Беспокоишься?

\- Ещё спрашиваешь!

\- А на свадьбу придёшь?

\- Похоже, кроме нас с тобой там никого из «наших» и не будет.

\- Почему? Хэлл говорил, что придёт.

\- Класс! А где Хэлл, наверняка, будут и остальные…- тут коронер хмыкнул. - Насчёт Кумо не беспокойся. Пока мы в городе, я буду держать руки в карманах. Да и вне города тоже, потому что это будет особенный день! Но о Хакудоши я всё-таки хочу знать всё…

Она перезвонила ему через десять минут, и Макс с усмешкой подумал, что угадал, и переписка с Хэллом действительно имела место быть. По каким-то загадочным причинам, эти двое находили массу тем для общения, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть общего между школьным учителем и лесничим с Аляски.

\- Теперь я снова ему должна, Палмер. На этот раз, по-крупному.

\- Не волнуйся, я компенсирую.

Тесса вздохнула, и он почти видел, как она устало и самую чуточку раздраженно потирает переносицу.

\- Сид не сказал ничего конкретного, кроме того, что настоящее имя Хакудоши – Куроками Хакуо и он бывший «райдэн».

\- О…

\- Знаешь, что это такое?

\- Да. Но не слышал о них с войны. Думал, что и не осталось их уже.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что согласно условиям мирного соглашения со странами Союза, всех граждан с уровнем технической модернизации выше 20% должны были «обезвредить».

Ужас, который охватил его обычно невозмутимую подругу, был настолько явным, что теперь уже ему пришлось, потирая переносицу, погружаться в поисках объяснений в ту часть собственных воспоминаний, о существовании которой с радостью бы забыл.

\- Их «закодировали», полосатая. Вживили в голову программу-блок и отпустили в мир жить жизнью обычного человека. Если «закодированный», случайно или намеренно, активировал свои «боевые имплантаты», то блок срабатывал как программа-ликвидатор и сжигал ему мозги.

\- Жестоко…

\- Иного способа остановить боевого киборга с 90% уровнем технической модернизации тогда не нашли…

\- А что были случаи?

\- Да, были.

В следующий раз, когда они с Кумо «пересеклись» на просторах Земель Демонов над кустиком необходимого для аптеки зелья вместо того, чтобы напустить на врага всю ярость небес, Дэбонэр её благословил всеми четырьмя базовыми благословениями. А потом долго хихикал, наблюдая за тем, как лучница метается по полянке, пытаясь выяснить личность этого щедрого человека, едва не затоптав пресловутый кустик.

«Ты кто?» - почти мгновенно прилетело в личный чат.- «И почём персонажа купил?»

«Конь в яблоках» - бойко настрочил в ответ Макс, всё ещё веселясь. – «Давай заключим перемирие на пару часов. Я тебя даже по «кругам» покатаю… в обмен на крупицу информации».

« =.= …» - сообщение было донельзя ёмким, а лучница, выкопав-таки кустик, подпрыгнула, разворачивая блестящие полупрозрачные крылья с явным намерением улететь, но потом почему-то остановилась…

Макс невольно залюбовался ею. Стыдно признаться, но он никогда не рассматривал Кумо вблизи. Сначала не было возможности, потом не было желания, а ещё чуть позже уже не было времени. На фоне матово-серой кожи белые волосы, ярко-зеленые, практически в стиле «электрик», глаза и макияж в серебряных тонах смотрелись ещё ярче и ещё выразительнее. Довершали образ причёска в виде высокого конского хвоста, белый лиф, белые джинсовые шортики и белые же босоножки. Она могла бы сойти за ангела (трижды райский лук, как-никак), если бы не излучающий зловещее багровое сияние Бог Крови в изящных руках.

«Что ты хочешь узнать?»

«Спустись сначала, а то как-то непривычно смотреть на тебя снизу вверх»

В ответ получил смеющуюся рожицу.

«Ну да, обычно всё наоборот».

Впрочем, на землю она спустилась и даже позволила посадить себя на довольно скромного по меркам их сервера ездового питомца. Макс никогда не гнался за модой, а конь, сотканный из теней и мрака, был ему вполне по душе. Взяв курс по знакомым местам произрастания волшебных растений, выкапывая самое ценное, что там было и попутно благодаря поздний час за решение проблемы с возможными свидетелями, Палмер долго собирался с мыслями, прежде чем перейти к делу:

«У них действительно всё серьёзно?»

Кумо мгновенно понял, о ком идёт речь:

« Да будет тебе известно, она проводит у нас уже второе лето».

«Она говорила, что ездит в Японию работать над дипломным проектом».

«Ну, диплом она тоже пишет, хотя выбор темы меня позабавил», - смеющийся смайл. – «Я никогда не воспринимал кибернетику, как искусство».

«Это уж как посмотреть…»

«Её отец не знает, где она проводит время, верно?»

«Её родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а дядя в жизни не отпустил бы за границу, если бы знал истинную причину», - Макс послал собеседнику вежливую улыбку. – «А ещё я знаю, на чём погорела программа «Райдэн»… где гарантия, что нечто подобное не случится с Роми?»

Ответ пришёл всего на секунду позже предыдущего сообщения, и Макс понял, что угадал, и Хакудоши тоже был там.

«Сам же знаешь, что гарантии нет».

Палмер почесал переносицу, привычно направляя коня к очередному кустику.

«Блок-то у него есть?»

В ответ получил загадочное послание:

«Есть. Впрочем, и у меня он тоже был когда-то…».

«И?»

«А теперь уже нет».

Потом «чертовка» спрыгнула с коня и упорхнула. Траву Макс, как джентльмен, выслал почтой на скопированный никнейм. В ответ получил кольцо… то самое.

 

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

Эн никогда не думал, что будет «подружкой невесты». Даже в страшном сне. Однако Хакудоши прозрачно намекнул, что выбора у него нет. А из головы все не шёл ночной разговор с рыжим «бесом»…

Для простого игрока он знал слишком много, причём такого, для чего даже специалистам нужен был особый правительственный допуск. Развившийся на войне инстинкт кричал о том, что надо его «потрясти». Но Эн ничего не «взламывал» со времен все той же войны, если не считать местного банкомата, сжевавшего его банковскую карточку, и не был намерен, потому что с этим он тоже «завязал». Однако ж…

Хакер хмыкнул и забил в строку поисковика (легального и общедоступного, смею заметить) единственное, что он знал о своём давнем противнике – его игровой ник. Чтобы получить кучу разнообразной, но абсолютно бесполезной информации в виде ссылок на музыкальные сайты, энциклопедические словари, банки переводной лирики, литературные порталы…

Свернув эту вкладку, он щелкнул мышкой по ярлычку с картинками, ожидая аналогичного напора бесполезностей, но был удивлён, увидев всего-то с сотню ссылок в основном на частные сайты, посвящённые различным формам изобразительного искусства. Хмыкнув снова, он принялся за дело, потому что теперь кроме виртуального псевдонима у него был ещё один критерий поиска – отлично знакомая виртуальная внешность. Картинки, картинки, картинки. Движущиеся, статичные, мультяшные. Портреты, персоналии, пейзажи, изображающие десятки различных ландшафтов. Большинство из них имело мало общего со словом «дебонэр», но среди них попадались весьма удачные, и Эн даже оставил пару одобрительных отзывов.

Момент истины настал тогда, когда его уже перестали ждать. Это была малозаметная из-за низкого рейтинга посещаемости ссылка на небольшую частную галерею. Широганэ хотел её пропустить, но в последний момент его остановило любопытство. Папка называлась «То, что никогда не случится». Едва он открыл ее, как на экране встала, пожалуй, самая нелепая картинка, которую он когда-либо видел. Но, в это же время, Эн был вынужден признать, что что-то в этом было… и это «что-то» цепляло.

Действие происходило в ванной. Глазированная керамическая плитка с голубоватым отливом, хромированная сантехника, средних размеров зеркало над белой раковиной и белые шкафчики с прозрачными дверцами. Душевая кабинка с полупрозрачными створками, плетеная  корзина с бельем на стиральной машине, что нашла место в углу под полками с полотенцами. На краю стиральной машины она и примостилась – беловолосая зеленоглазая бестия, в которой он с лёгкостью узнал свою Кумо. В футболке с чужого плеча и распущенными волосами женщина-сид выглядела непривычно, но по-прежнему была именно той, которую он создал, вдохновившись грозой. Впрочем, такой умиротворенной, расслабленной и довольной хакер не видел лучницу никогда. И лишь мгновение спустя, понял почему – рассматривая любимейшую протеже, он упустил из вида факт, что в ванной она вообще-то была не одна.

Мужчина стоял к ним спиной, поэтому о его внешнем виде Эн мог судить лишь по частичному отражению в запотевшем зеркале. Не очень высокий, но все же достаточно высокий, чтобы не казаться миниатюрным. Рыжие волосы взъерошены сушкой, но очевидно сушили их не слишком тщательно, потому что его плечи и спина были изрисованы влажными дорожками. Он чистил зубы, бросая на Кумо шутливо-предостерегающие взгляды в зеркале небесно-голубыми глазами. Немудрено, ведь зеленоглазая бестия, упершись свободной ножкой ему в поясницу, так и норовила пальцами уцепиться за обернутое вокруг талии полотенце с намерением его стянуть, вынуждая свободной рукой удерживать данный кусок материи на месте. А лучница только вызывающе скалилась ему в ответ…

Эн закрыл ноут и приложился лбом о крышку. Понял, что пока перед глазами стоит эта картина, не сможет найти ни крупинки из того, что хотел. Эти двое так органично смотрелись вместе, что внутри подозрительно ёкнуло. И хакер, возможно, впервые признался самому себе, что завидует.

 

**Жрец Дэбонэр, сые Ада.**

Удивительно, как много шума способна создать группа из шести человек. Если задастся целью, конечно же. Как они с Тессой и предсказывали, никто не пришел. Кроме них.

Макс примчался к Свахе за полчаса до назначенного времени, уверенный, что опоздал, чтобы увидеть там Кумо, который, видимо, пришел сюда за час до. Вместо привычных белых джинсовых шортиков и лифа, на лучнице было маленькое нежно-розовое платье, дополняемое черными туфлями и белым бантом на единственной нежно-розовой перчатке. Подружка невесты, ага.

Палмер несколько мгновений оторопело смотрел на это диво дивное, а потом рассмеялся от души. И порадовался, что другом жениха все единогласно выбрали весельчака Хэлла. Который тоже пришел, облаченный в маленькое нежно-розовое платье, черные туфли и перчатку с бантом. Да, весельчак Хэлл был женщиной, по крайней мере, здесь. Смущало ли его это? Едва ли. Будь его ассасинка мужчиной, она никогда не смогла бы кататься на БратцеВолке верхом. Вот как сейчас… черт, Макс даже не знал, есть ли у авcтралийца ездовой питомец, потому что Тесса таскала его по миру исключительно на своей спине: гордо, как захваченное вражеское знамя.

Палмер еще пару мгновений полюбовался обменивающимися колкостями «девочками» и видом БратцаВолка в черном фраке, потом посмотрел на «прикид» своего жреца… и развернул коня. Забежал в ближайшую подворотню, достал из недр гардероба пару джинсов, старый китель цвета мокрого асфальта и пару кед… белых. Если Кумо в своем новом образе смотрелся вызывающе, Хэлл – соблазнительно, то Дэбонэр в старом – из рук вон неуместно.

Будущие супруги появились точно в назначенное время. Воительница Роми была прекрасна в длинном вечернем платье цвета слоновой кости, выгодно подчеркивающее большинство видимых достоинств фигуры. Вместо обычных хвостиков высокая прическа в китайском стиле с массой заколок. Впрочем, стоило ей спрыгнуть с ездового дракона, как в деликатных ладошках появились два пылающих пламенем двойной сансары топора, практически скрывшие девушку из виду. Пробегающие мимо игроки, не ожидавшие от красавицы такого подвоха, шарахнулись в стороны, как стайка тропических рыбок при виде хищника. Бу, под ехидное хихиканье, смущенно сменила их на кастеты. Ехидное хихиканье тут же переросло в полноценный хохот, потому что сансара кастетов тут же добавила ей маникюр, достойный демона-парикмахера.

«Жених», как ему и положено, был в черном. Макс не стал приглядываться, но это явно было что-то нестандартное, которое, впрочем, ему шло.

\- Хакудоши, черт меня возьми, ты «отмылся»! – восторженный крик Хэлла обратил всеобщее внимание еще на одну деталь: темный воин Хакудоши действительно был абсолютно «чист»… вернее, девственно бел.

\- Это ж сколько часов ты онлайн просидел, - невольно восхитился Макс. На что с другого конца планеты прилетел убийственно спокойный ответ:

\- Нисколько. Сотни проходов Ущелья Му вполне хватило.

«Тесса и Мастер Дагна нам очень помогли», - мелькнула реплика Бу в чате их «беседки». – «Он сам не смог прийти, поэтому сказал, что это будет его свадебным подарком».

\- Как мило.

«Да», - смущенный смайлик. – «Я не знала, что так можно».

\- По сколько заходов в сутки делали? – в Максе проснулся нездоровый интерес игрока.

\- Палмер! – а в Тессе начинал просыпаться зверь. – Мы на свадьбе, а не на летучке перед рейтами!

\- Прости-прости!

Оставшиеся извинения пропали в новом взрыве смеха. А в личку прилетел шепоток от Кумо:

«До первого упавшего».

Что практически значило «каждые три часа». Парень серьезно подошел к решению проблемы! Особенно если сон, благодаря вживленным имплантатам, стал не более чем привычкой из прошлой жизни.

После краткой переклички (молодожены – 2 шт., подружки невесты – 2 шт., свидетели – 2 шт.), Палмера отрядили озвучивать Сваху. Тот, посмеиваясь, озвучил в лучших традициях, искусно имитируя британский акцент. Потом был загул, от которого вздрогнули все, и вздрогнуло всё. Тонны скриншотов были сделаны, гигабайты видеоматериала отснято. Кумо собирался сделать клип для странички клана, ведь событие было, как ни крути, знаменательным, и его тут же завалили идеями и предложениями, от которых тот едва отбился. Только Роми с затаенной грустью смотрела на все увеличивающийся список угроз в своей личке, самой мягкой из которых была, пожалуй, «Умри, сука!». Впервые она была благодарна несчастью, что лишило ее возможности говорить, и не дало омрачить праздник. Впрочем, Макс все равно об этом узнал, хотя и значительно позже.

Клан они покидали втроём.

 

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

Она не приехала в это лето. Хакуо получил лишь сухо составленное сообщение о том, что ей предстоит защита дописанного диплома, и она задержится. Насколько - неизвестно. Хакуо показал сообщение Эну, и они оба согласились, что подобная лаконичность не в ее стиле. То есть, совсем. Любой, кто хотя бы раз получал смс-ку от Бу, скорее всего, никогда ее не забудет, потому что это всегда была сложная конструкция из смайлов и слов редко меньше сотни символов в объеме. Даже когда девушка очень спешила, она всегда находила минуту или две, чтобы рассказать Хакуо, как скучает, как сожалеет и как надеется, и в картинках описать, как будет свои дела решать. Художник, что с нее взять.

\- Что-то случилось.

Кумо задумчиво покатал в холодных ладонях любимую глиняную кружку с чаем прежде, чем заметить:

\- Отсюда мы все равно ничего не узнаем.

Но тревожный огонек уже зажегся…

Прошел месяц. Весточек от Бу больше не поступало. В игре она тоже не появлялась, что опять же было для нее совершенно несвойственно. Огонек тревоги превратился в устойчивое пламя беспокойства. Эн вытащил из тайника «шунт».

Несмотря на все заверения со стороны их подмятого и помятого Альянсом правительства, что они смогут жить в мире и покое несмотря ни на что, Кумо был практически уверен, что за ним наблюдали: за домом и из Сети. Ну, о физических наблюдателях позаботится Шамо, если они станут слишком наглыми, а вот насчет наблюдателей виртуальных…

«Шунт» был русским: надежный как лом, почти такой же универсальный и с вытравленным серийным номером, стало быть, абсолютно не отслеживаемый. Подарок от мастера Дагны на один из недавних дней рожденья, которые Эн никогда не отмечал, но о которых всегда помнили его немногочисленные друзья. И дарили всякий хлам. Кроме Дагнабитта, которому дарить бесполезные подарки не позволяла совесть.

 Последний раз он «нырял» почти три года назад. Его последнее Большое Дело, которое, в конечном итоге, свело его в инвалидное кресло. Хакер, впрочем, отнесся к этому философски. В «дайвинге» ноги не главное, в конце концов…

 

**Жрец Дэбонэр, сын Ада.**

Когда в твою дверь стучит красивая женщина, это прекрасно. Особенно, если ты мужчина и любишь красивых женщин. Когда же на пороге появляется красивая женщина-спецагент, это уже не к добру…

Палмер стоял и смотрел в ее большие зеленые глаза и мысленно попрощался с мирными деньками. Кассия Бун, как и беда, редко приходила одна. Обычно с папкой. Убедившись, что завладела его вниманием безраздельно, она ловко подсунула ему под нос на редкость некачественное фото.

\- Знаешь его?

\- Нет, - но на всякий случай присмотрелся; с листка на него смотрел угрюмый подросток азиатской наружности. – На мой вкус, слишком бледен.

\- А имя «Ромиана Богенвейз» что-нибудь говорит?

\- Моя бывшая студентка. А что случилось-то? – теперь он начинал тревожиться. Бун, тем временем, спрятала фото обратно в папку.

\- Вчера некто «взломал» базы данных Департамента Информации и Коммуникаций. Мы думали, это сделал он.

\- Школьник?!

\- Это единственное фото, которым мы располагаем.

Палмер выразительно пошевелил бровями, как бы говоря: «Так я вам и поверил, ребята». Потом всё-таки пустил «беду» в дом. Разговор продолжился уже на кухне, под аккомпанемент разогревающейся в мирковолновке рисовой запеканки с сыром. Предлагать гостям выпить кофе Макс давно перестал, потому что практика показала, что кормить их гораздо выгоднее: лучше располагает к себе.

\- Причем тут Роми?

\- Единственная папка, которая была потревожена, была с данными на это имя.

\- О как, - протянул Палмер, уже слыша, как тренькают колокольчики тревоги к голове. – И что искали?

\- Адрес. И последнее место работы.

Треньканье превратилось в настойчивый звон.

\- А еще что-нибудь в последние сутки «ломали»?

Спецагент прищурилась, буквально впившись в его персону подозрительным взглядом.

\- Ты что-то знаешь, Палмер. Колись!

\- Это скорее догадки, чем что-то определенное. Видите ли, агент Бун, у Роми была свадьба недавно. И она ездила поправлять здоровье каждое лето.

\- Удивительно, но мои источники сообщают, что свадьба ей только предстоит и поправлять здоровье ей уже не нужно.

Звон превратился в первые аккорды траурного марша. Макс все понял. «Райден» и «хакнутые» программы-блокираторы. Окинава и загадочный незнакомец в черном кимоно с узором из красных лилий в дверном проеме типично японского дома, рисунок которого Роми почему-то очень стеснялась показывать.

\- Кроме «взломов» ведь есть что-то еще? Иначе бы ОН наш отдел не привлек, а ты б не пришла ко мне.

Бун, по-прежнему подозрительно щурясь, вынула из папки новое фото. И вновь Макс его не узнал, но на всякий случай присмотрелся. Снимок, в отличие от первого, был черно-белым и, судя по дате и времени в углу, представлял собой увеличенный кадр с записи какой-то камеры слежения. Мужчина, расовую принадлежность которого было затруднительно определить из-за черных очков, а возраст – из-за фундаментальных кибернетических изменений, катил куда-то инвалидное кресло. Черная куртка, черная водолазка, черные прямые брюки и черные ботинки с металлическими вставками на носках. Длинные прямые волосы частично собраны под заколку в форме морского змея, частично ниспадают на плечи. Субъект, которого катили в кресле, казалось, дремал, склонив голову на грудь. Отросшие, неровно стриженные белые волосы скрывали лицо, падая на воротник серой рубашки, выглядывающей из-под черного пуловера. Очевидно, там, откуда они приехали, лето было прохладным.

\- Рейс «Токио-Вашингтон», вчерашнее утро. Все сканеры вышли из строя, после того, как эти двое миновали их, - голос Касс звучал, как будто издалека. – Когда наши спецы за них взялись, то смогли выудить всего две цифры: 97 и 98.

\- Спецы… не проще ли сказать «Томми посмотрел»?

\- Секретность, сам понимаешь. Ну, господин судмедэксперт, что скажешь?

Палмер ответил не сразу. Он думал, сопоставлял. К тому же этот тип с заколкой… хотя он его не знал, но ощущение, что он где-то его видел не покидало. Роми Богенвейс. Окинава каждое лето. Мужчина в кимоно с узором из красных лилий. Его лицо… и длинные прямые волосы, частично собранные пучок и в знакомой по фото манере закрепленные парой декоративных деревянных палочек для еды.

\- Твою мышь… - ответ был настолько очевиден, что даже стало стыдно. – Кто бы мог подумать, что он это сделает…

\- Палмер!

Коронер, подрабатывающий судмедэкспертом, развернул фото к ней и пальцем ткнул в парня в очках:

\- Это ее муж. Стой, не говори ничего! Просто слушай. Бу, то есть Роми, уже почти три года играет в Забытые Королевства по Сети. Знаешь такую игру?

\- У меня племянник в ней сидит едва ли не сутками, так что вполне.

\- Надеюсь, не на Лириусе.

\- Нет, на Фомиусе.

\- Отлегло от сердца! Но вернемся к делу. Два из этих трех лет она каждое лето ездит в Японию на три месяца. Он приглашает ее каждый раз.

\- То есть виртуально знакомство переросло в реальное? – в голосе Касс звучало недоверие, но в то же время Макс видел, что она не считает его слова лишенными смысла.

\- Да.

\- И теперь они приехали в столицу, потому что… беспокоились?

\- Думаю, да.

\- Матерь Божья, почему не сделать это легально?..

Для Палмера вопрос был риторическим. Он-то знал, что значат цифры 97 и 98.

\- Касс, а теперь скажи мне начистоту…

Их прервало треньканье микроволновки. Еда разогрелась. Он не стал выдерживать драматических пауз, а шустренько сервировал стол и разложил запеканку по тарелкам. Минут через двадцать Бун, дружбы ради, решила приоткрыть полог секретности. Или ей просто понравилась его готовка. Макс не мог утверждать наверняка.

\- Жила была на свете девочка. Ее родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а сама девочка с тех пор не говорит. Ты ее, наверняка, знаешь. Ее дядя, опекун и глава «Клевер Инк», на дитя обращал внимания мало: лишь бы было счастливо и его не беспокоило.

\- Что же изменилось?

\- Выгодная сделка с корпорацией «Дзен». У ее главы есть сын, и старик прозрачно намекнул, что готов укрепить сделку не только документально, но и с помощью кровных уз.

\- Почему привлекли наш Отдел?

\- Девочка оказалась чуть больше, чем невинная овечка. Сбегала из-под наблюдения четыре раза, причем на четвертый раз ей почти удалось. Томми засек ее уже в аэропорту и то, потому что она покупала билеты на свою кредитку. Никогда не видела такого совершенного грима!..

\- Роми – очень талантливый художник, - Макс мысленно поставил бывшей ученице «5+». – Теперь она под домашним арестом?

\- Можно сказать, и так. Выпускают только на работу и в университет на лекции. Под присмотром Томми, естественно.

\- …

\- Все выходы в Сеть тоже под контролем Тодда. Поэтому она и не выходит. Знает, что за ней следят.

\- Сочувствую, Касс.

\- Почему это?

\- Это дело доставит тебе много проблем.

\- _Нам_ доставит проблем, Палмер. Ты в команде, начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

Теперь оставалось только посочувствовать себе.

 

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

Он как будто снова был на войне. Сумрак от сумрака. Тень от тени. Паук на паутине. Облако в небесах.

С высоты птичьего полета защитные бастионы виртуального Вашингтона смотрелись внушительно: крепкие стены, цветы-людоеды во рву под ними, коварные заросли плюща над бдительными прорезями бойниц. Он полюбовался эстетикой Средних Веков пару мгновений, потом «нырнул» глубже. Камень растворился в вереницах двоичного, троичного и пятиричного кода. Блестящие ручейки, полноводные реки и бурные потоки информации, стекающие с вершин виртуальных гор в глубины рукотворных океанов. Красиво, но и об акулах забывать не стоит. Мимо как по заказу проплыла охранная программа типа «Хаммерхэд», практически неразличимая среди налипшего на угловатый силуэт виртуального мусора. Вреда он ей не причинял, пользы, впрочем, тоже не приносил.

В его голове когда-то «жила» такая же.

Паук закрепил на первую липкую «нить» и скользнул вниз…

«Сторожевой пес» осознает, что обречен только через сутки, когда «заразит» паучьим «ядом» еще десятерых «собратьев». Это спишут на типовые неполадки системы, потому что «Хаммерхэды», несмотря на безусловную эффективность, были знамениты за частые «глюки». И лишь другой «дайвер» сможет разобраться, почему самоуничтожились еще десять «акул» и то, если квалификации хватит. А пока…

Они изображали туристов. Это было несложно: оба мемориал Линкольна видели только на картинках. Много фотографий, много восхищенных вздохов и едких комментариев. К тому же в здании был бесплатный выход в Сеть. Правда, ограниченный ресурсом мемориала, но и этого оказалось достаточно: «стены» его виртуального двойника были практически прозрачными. Эн проделал «дырочку» в двоичном коде и выскользнул во «внутренний круг»…

Информации, добытой в Департаменте, для разработки операции под кодовым названием «Спасите Бу», оказалось недостаточно. Нужно было еще…

 

**Жрец Дебонэр, сын Ада.**

Специальный Отдел сделал себе имя на расследовании преступлений, совершенных так называемыми «сверхлюдьми». Максу Палмеру это всегда казалось странным, ведь из всего персонала адекватным уровнем технической модернизации (или ТМ) обладали только он, да их компьютерщик Томми. Восемьдесят и девяносто пять, и то свои восемьдесят он не задекларировал. У Бун общий «вес» имплантатов тянул всего на двадцать пять единиц по шкале ТМ, а остальные едва могли выдать по десяточке.

Располагалась «странная контора» в перестроенном под нужды Бюро особняке за городской чертой. Полчаса езды на машине туда, полчаса обратно. Плющ и витражи. Черепица, покрытая мхом, и мраморный фонтан у широкой каменной лестницы входа. И никакой охраны. Если Томми был на дежурстве, в ней не было нужды, а он жил на рабочем месте, лишь время от времени отползая в сторону диванчика в приемной, чтобы поспать пару часов.

Упомянутый выше молодой человек обнаружился в подвале, в своем «гнезде», как в шутку называли этот закрытый мониторами, силовыми кабелями и голографическими панелями угол другие сотрудники. Синие волосы, торчащие в пространство гордым ирокезом, и оранжевые линзы. Светящаяся в темноте тату скарабея на щеке и металлический разъем для «шунта» в основании черепа. Футболка в стиле «гранж» и истертые джинсы. В одной руке бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе, в другой – пирожок. Нетронутый и безвозвратно остывший.

\- Мистер Тодд? – Касс тоже заметила пирожок.

\- Да?

\- Что-нибудь случилось?

\- Пока нет.

\- А может случиться?

\- Угу. Может быть, даже сегодня вечером, - бывший хакер, а ныне почти законопослушный гражданский специалист неожиданно энергично прикончил кофе, выбросил смятый стаканчик в стоящую под столом урну (почти полную, к слову) и, крутнувшись на стуле, уставился на начальство красными от недосыпа глазами; в купе с оранжевыми линзами, картинка получилась жуткая. – Вы, ребята, конкретно засветились. Особенно ты, шеф. Не успели вы зайти к доброму доктору, как на главный сервер Бюро была совершена хакерская атака.

\- Что взяли?

\- На вашем месте я бы задался другим вопросом: что этот гад успел оставить?

\- Это он, не так ли?

\- Не знаю. Но определенно тот же спец, который выбил сканеры в аэропорту. Почерк прослеживается.

\- Простите, - решился подать голос Палмер, зачарованный деловой атмосферой, окружившей этих двоих, – но о ком именно вы говорите?

Томас смерил его взглядом, в котором читалось недоумение пополам с недоверием.

\- Ты что не знаешь?!

\- О чем?

Практически мгновенно перед его носом всплыла знакомая фотография мрачного подростка. Теперь он выглядел еще более мрачным, хотя это казалось невозможным.

\- Это – знаменитый на весь мир кибертеррорист по прозвищу Паук! С какой луны ты свалился?!

\- У Сатурна их более тринадцати штук – выбирай любую, - отмахнулся от него Макс, разглядывая фото с новым интересом. Террорист, значит. Мировой величины. А он даже не знал, что такие еще существует. – Чем же он знаменит?

\- На его совести банкротство одной из крупнейших транспортных корпораций Альянса, - у агента Бун в бумажной папочке, казалось, были ответы на все вопросы. – На всем западном побережье континента на три дня встало транспортное сообщение, а убытки можно было заносить в книгу рекордов.

Об этом он читал. Сложно было не прочесть – новость о финансовом коллапсе века звучала из всех информационных порталов, включая медицинские.

\- На его поимку бросили лучшие силы, - тут она фыркнула, даже не пытаясь скрыть презрение. – След завел их куда-то в Новую Зеландию, но потом ниточка оборвалась и проект прикрыли. И вот теперь он явился к нам сам.

\- Грех упускать такую возможность, верно?

\- Да.

Макс улыбнулся. Он, наконец, понял, зачем его сюда пригласили. Бун лишь подтвердила его догадки, заявив:

\- Ты – специалист по биореконструкции. Нам нужно, чтобы ты его состарил. На этом фото ему лет шестнадцать. Сейчас должно быть около тридцати.

\- Попробовать я могу, но у парня 97 единиц ТМ! Структура черепа и костей могла измениться до неузнаваемости.

\- 97?! – ожил Томми в  недрах своего «гнезда». – Круто!

\- Еще недавно ты его проклясть готов был…

\- Достойных врагов нужно уважать!

 Палмер мысленно покачал головой, прекрасно понимая, что перемена настроения парнишки обусловлена совсем другими причинами. «Дайвер» по имени Томас Тодд просто был очень одинок. В границах Альянса за изменения выше 20 единиц ТМ сажали в тюрьмы, а у него было 95. И на Бюро он работал, потому что или так, или никак.

Домой Макс вернулся только за полночь. Голодный и уставший, «специалист по биореконструкции» прямым ходом направился в душ – восполнять высосанные начальством и тупым редактором внешности соки. Потом устроился на кухне с ноутбуком. Кофеварка уютно урчала, перерабатывая молотый кофе в его жидкий эквивалент, и он был практически счастлив,… пока не вошел в игру.

Бу всегда говорила ему «привет». А сейчас не сказала. Удивительно, как это может выбить из колеи. Несколько минут он просто смотрел на потемневшее имя ее персонажа в списке друзей, размышляя над тем, какая странная штука эта жизнь, потом посмотрел на имена тех, кто в сети был. Хэлл, что естественно, и БратецВолк, что ожидаемо. Дагнабитт, в дипломатических целях. Хакудоши, как муж его любимейшей студентки. И Кумо. Бу настояла, чтобы они подружились, что было странно, учитывая, что серокожая лучница нет-нет да постреливала в него из кустов. До сих пор. Иногда смертельно (ну, не было у него возможности пережить критический удар в девять тысяч единиц урона, когда своего здоровья всего семь). Оригинальный способ напомнить о себе, ничего не скажешь.

«Привет», - сказал ему Кумо, и Макс невольно улыбнулся. Не замена Бу, конечно, но тоже сойдет.  

«Привет», - напечатал он в ответ. – «Как поживаешь?»

«Холодно».

«Некому согреть?» - почему-то беседы с Кумо всегда настраивали его на игривый лад.

«Это предложение?»

Подобный поворот событий заставил откинуться на спинку стула, в поисках путей решения. Кофеварка булькнула, оповещая о том, что бодрящий напиток готов – только добавь сахара. А рука, тем временем, вбила:

«Да».

\- Вот гадство!..

Влип.

 

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

Кумо рассмеялся. Хакуо посмотрел на друга в зеркало заднего вида, и зрелище это было настолько удивительным, что он даже приспустил темные очки. Пусть! Сегодня Эну было хорошо… даже без допинга. И все потому, что кое-кто ляпнул кое-что, совершенно не подумав, и это было мило…

Они заночевали в машине на противоположной стороне улицы от дома, где, согласно документам, должна была жить Бу. Хакуо за рулем, он на заднем сиденье с планшетом. Сотканный накануне «плащ-неведимка» надежно укрывал их от любого возможного наблюдения, а то, что оно было, ни один из них не сомневался. Опытный «дайвер», разумеется, рано или поздно заинтересовался бы странными закольцованными фрагментами кода, но… таких тут практически не было. Кроме, пожалуй, одного. Эн затылком ощущал его дыхание по ту сторону «плаща» - стоит оступиться и капкан захлопнется.

\- Она там?

Хакуо перевел взгляд на здание. Ему потребовалось полминуты, чтобы определить все цели и оценить их пригодность к боевым действиям. Семьдесят процентов были пригодны их вести.

\- Нет.

\- Но и для простой охраны их тоже слишком много.

\- Императора с семьей охраняют хуже, чем этот дом.

\- Значит, засада?

\- Скорее всего. Сможешь найти, где Роми находится на самом деле?

\- Уверен, что в прямо противоположном от дома месте… - но «шунт» подключил  и в Сеть нырнул: искать ответы.

 

**Жрец Дэбонэр, сын Ада.**

Это случилось, когда он шел, так называемым, коротким путем через парк на следующий день после провала операции под кодовым названием «Приманка для акулы». Террорист не клюнул на засаду, и не сказать, чтобы Палмер был огорчен, потому что, чтобы клюнуть на этот фарс, устроенный агентами Специального Отдела, нужно быть глупее, чем этот «террорист» на самом деле был.

Неожиданно в кармане дрогнул мобильный телефон. Выудив «адскую машинку» на свет божий Макс Палмер приготовился к худшему, потому что у Бун была плохая привычка ловить своих подопечных на полпути домой и заворачивать обратно на рабочее место. Гадая, чем ее мог не устроить предоставленный ей вариант внешности (Бу, наверняка, назвала бы это «портретом», но поскольку его каракули не шли в сравнение с ее картинами, то он решил придерживаться протокола), эксперт взглянул на экран.

Это была не Бун. Это была одинокая смс-ка с незнакомого номера, которую он открыл больше из любопытства, чтобы увидеть единственное слово:

«Теплее».

Палмер застыл. Пока мозг, притормаживая на крутых поворотах, соединял ночную переписку и международный кибертерроризм, ноги на автопилоте пронесли его еще с сотню метров вперед. До следующего сообщения:

«Холодно».

Макс недоверчиво хмыкнул, но вернулся к повороту на аллею, на которую сворачивать не собирался, но все-таки свернул, за что был вознагражден новым сообщением:

«Теплее».

Пять минут активной ходьбы спустя все с того же номера прилетело:

«Жарко».

Он стоял между двух лавочек. Ту, что справа, занимала молодая пара с младенцем в коляске, которую прекрасная половина пары покачивала в такт беседе. Та, что слева, была пуста, если не считать закутанного не по погоде плотно подростка с ноутбуком на коленях. Черная бейсболка низко натянута на глаза, высокий ворот толстовки с узором в стиле граффити, застегнутый и скрывающий чуть ли не половину лица. И отбеленные до меловой белизны волосы, выбивающиеся из-под «маскировки». Ожил телефон, поведав напоследок «Сгорел», после чего умер, исчерпав запас батареи. А ведь целую ночь на зарядке стоял…

Парень смотрел на него из-под тени козырька глазами такого голубого цвета, который природа никогда не смогла бы породить. И Макс понял, что интересоваться молодой парой не стоит. Присев рядом, мужчина, как бы невзначай, наклонился и заглянул в ноут «паренька», чтобы оценить вид Кумо в знакомых джинсовых шортиках, бегущей куда-то с луком наперевес. Впереди мелькали смутно знакомые стены какого-то подземелья, где он давно не был, спины знакомых по «замесам» «теней», и белый ирокез мага Дагнабитта, их бессменного и, казалось бы, бессмертного лидера и сейчас ведущего свое импровизированное войско в новую битву. В другом окне сменяли друг друга в бесконечном танце пять колонок символов, и хотя он мало смыслил в кибернетике, было в этом танце что-то зловещее.

\- Я могу не успеть к 19.00.

Длинные тонкие, даже изящные пальцы замерли над сенсорной клавиатурой, и серокожая лучница остановилась. Одна из таинственных колонок позеленела.

Они взяли друг друга на слабо вчера вечером. Вернее, Кумо взял, вызвав своего заклятого друга на… свадьбу в стиле «женись или струсил?!» в отместку за то опрометчивое «да», а поскольку Макс просто не мог не ответить на подобный дерзкий вызов, свадебные наборы были уже куплены, но… вмешались не зависящие от них обстоятельства…

\- Почему?

\- Шеф сказала, что я не выполняю свою работу.

\- И эта работа заключается в…

Макс показал ему потухший мобильник.

\- Показал бы, но и так вижу, что не угадал.

Кумо (настоящий, а не его виртуальное «альтер эго») рассмеялся, но из-за высокого воротника звук получился приглушенным. Он по-прежнему напоминал паренька, но, присмотревшись, американец увидел, что это впечатление, в основном, создавалось благодаря легкой кости и высокому уровню техногенных изменений организма, стирающим любые явные намеки на возраст. Было ли ему действительно тридцать? Может быть. Но от того парнишки в школьной форме практически ничего не осталось.

\- Не намного.

Теперь уже смеялся Макс.

\- Я не могу ей этого сказать. Придется рисовать заново! Какой нос больше соответствует твоим предпочтениям: картошкой или пуговкой?

\- На твое усмотрение.

\- Договорились.

Пальцы на клавиатуре снова пришли в движение, погнав шуструю лучницу нагонять товарищей, убежавших довольно далеко вперед.

\- Зачем?

\- Что?

\- Зачем ты пришел?

\- Мне еще никогда не слали столь _страстные_ смс-ки… если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Снова этот приглушенный смех. Макс, завороженный контрастом реального и виртуального, подумал, как было бы здорово расстегнуть этот воротник (а еще лучше избавиться от толстовки вовсе) и выпустить эту птицу на волю, чтобы узнать какими цветами заиграет солнце на ее крыльях.

\- Шутка прошла.

\- Я на это рассчитывал, - мужчина отстранился и, откинувшись на деревянную спинку лавки, устремил взгляд к голубым небесам; вот уже 5 лет он мог позволить себе смотреть на них, не жмурясь. - Кстати, Бу выложила на своей страничке новые рисунки. Советую посмотреть.

Затем он ушел, чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд. И это мягко сказано, потому что Кумо практически просверлил в нем дыру взглядом где-то в районе лопаток. Просматривал, подсчитывая его собственные усовершенствования. Впрочем, не это было главным…

Стал ли он пособником мирового терроризма, если подсказал бывшему врагу, где искать «принцессу» или, все-таки, еще нет?

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

Роми действительно вела арт-блог: выкладывала свои рисунки, рассуждала об использовании тех или иных художественных приемов, отвечала на комментарии. Никаких провокационных статей на злободневные темы, никаких ссылок на мир «желтой» прессы. Возможно, поэтому у Роми было много друзей – просто потому, что не могло быть мало. Но Эн все равно заходил на этот домен издалека. Огородами пробирался, как сказал бы мастер Дагна. «Обнюхал» каждый его уголок, выискивая потенциальные ловушки, и заглянул туда лишь убедившись, что неизвестный профи не оставил никаких «подарков», которые, учитывая царящее в виртуальном мире беззаконие и вседозволенность, могли быть весьма опасными…

Картины. Черно-белые и цветные, выполненные от руки и с помощью компьютерных кистей, они тянулись нескончаемым потоком, в котором они с Хакуо не без удовольствия затерялись. Мир Забытых Королевств расцвел перед ними, будто наяву, преобразив скрытым в нем волшебством заброшенный склад, который вынужден был служить им местом ночлега на эту ночь.

Кумо и Дэбонэр, скрестившие кирки и яростные взгляды на манер мушкетерских шпаг над одиноким кустиком жасминного апельсина в предместьях входа в Земной Ад. Хэлл, мчащийся наперегонки с ветром по зеленым равнинам диких земель западного континента верхом на знакомой полосатой спине, захваченный чувством свободы, но не забывавший придерживать цветочный венок в развевающихся волосах. Два дракона, черный восточный и трехголовый славянский, играющие в китайские шахматы в беседке в недрах наполненного магией весны сада. Грива черного разделена на множество прядей десятком косичек, скрепленных заколками, очертания каждой из которых были уникальны и узнаваемы. Гривы трехглавого  же топорщились не менее узнаваемыми белыми ирокезами.

\- Она скучает, - голос Хакуо был печален. Хакер молча положил руку другу на предплечье и сжал в знак поддержки, прежде чем вернуться к галерее снова. Дэбонэр не сказал, где искать, поэтому им предстояло просмотреть все новые поступления.

Дэбонэр. Главный виновник того, что он не смог совладать со своим любопытством и «хакнул» смартфон человека по имени Максимилиан Палмер (сорок пять лет, холост, живет один), с чьего сетевого адреса заходил его… кто? Уже не враг, еще не друг,… внезапно обнаружившийся всего в каких-то нескольких сотнях шагов.

Реального и виртуального Дэбонэра роднили между собой разве что рост. Оба были практически на голову выше. Потом начинались различия, которые ввергли японца в состояние легкой оторопи. Жрец Дэбонэр был классическим сидом: худощавое телосложение и легкая кость. Его крылья почернели от полетов над полями сражений, а кирка регулярно тупилась от частых ночных вылазок за ресурсами. В результате этот полуголодный образ жизни сформировал того злобного последователя Тьмы, которого начнут все бояться и уважать. Именно в этой последовательности, потому что реальный Дэбонэр был на удивление постоянен в пристрастиях. Красные волосы против медно-рыжих. Спокойные голубые глаза против хитрых зеленых. Птица против бродячего пса. Под рубашкой угадывалась развитая мускулатура, в движениях скользила грация дикого зверя, частично уничтоженная внедренными неизвестно кем и неизвестно где имплантатами, укрепляющими скелет. При этом никакой «боевой» специализации этот человек не исповедовал. А еще у него был мотоцикл: раритетный «харлей», сдвинуть который не каждому под силу, уж больно специфическая машина.

 - Как думаешь, Хаку, Дэбонэр умеет обращаться с дробовиком?

Куроками бросил в его сторону странный взгляд. Он не слышал это сокращение своего имени со времени старшей школы. И почти сразу улыбнулся, поняв, почему Эн про него вспомнил.

\- Он тебе нравится.

\- Нет.

\- Киборга не обмануть, Эн-ни.

Хакер мотнул головой, нехотя соглашаясь с этим неоспоримым фактом.

\- … ладно, немного.

\- Эн-ни.

\- … хорошо, у него интригующий голос.

Теперь Куроками откровенно смеялся.

\- Нашел что-то?

\- Взгляни сам.

Двумя движениями пальцев он выудил из вереницы картинок одну. Это был автопортрет, отражение в оконном стекле. Больше карандашный набросок, чем полноценный рисунок, где Роми, на удивление мало уделила внимание себе. Казалось, рисунок дождевых капель волнует молодую художницу много больше. Капли… и вид из окна, практически ими скрытый.

Губы Кумо сами собой сложились в улыбку, которую Хакуо видел множество раз и всегда при одних и тех же обстоятельствах…

Паук, почувствовав дрожь в паутине, начал охоту.

 

**Жрец Дэбонэр, сын Ада.**

Томми влетел в его «рабочий кабинет» с грацией группы спецназа на штурме. Увидел Палмера в заляпанном кровью и внутренностями «рабочем» халате с руками по локоть в чём-то не так давно бывшем кем-то, мило позеленел и качнулся обратно к двери, пробормотав:

\- Похоже, я не вовремя…

\- Почему это? – воскликнул проникшийся моментов патологоанатом. – Я как раз нашел его сердце! Не хочешь взглянуть?

И вытащил руку. Сердце, клубок естественных и псевдо-органических волокон, заключенный в клетке пальцев, затянутых в темно-зеленую резину, неожиданно дернулось, видимо, в предпоследней попытке прогнать несуществующую кровь по несуществующим жилам. И Томми хлопнулся в обморок.

Макс недоуменно взглянул на сердце в своей руке, потом бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на лежащее навзничь «тело» в тяжелых ботинках не по сезону и покачал головой. Отложив предмет чужой анатомии на отдельный поднос, перевернул Томми на живот движением ноги, нашел за правым ухом «кнопку аварийного запуска» (отличная альтернатива нашатырю от компании «Дзен») и слегка надавил большим пальцем. Перезагрузка всех систем прошла относительно быстро, и парень открыл глаза, в которых, впрочем, не было ни малейшего намека на мысль. Палмер воспринял это спокойно. Человеку в Томасе просто нужно было больше времени, чтобы проснуться.

  - Жуть какая… - пробормотал Тодд, когда очнулся целиком. – Неудивительно, что у тебя нет девушки…

\- Почему сразу нет? – искренне удивился Макс, вспомнив о Кумо. Взгляд сам скользнул по круглому циферблату над дверью. Половина седьмого. Даже Супермен не спасет мир за полчаса. А жаль, потому что Кумо, похоже, его «тараканы» совсем не беспокоили. – Ты зачем пришел?

Хакер с некоторым трудом сел, потом с таким же трудом встал. Давненько ему не приходилось ходить на своих двоих, поэтому навык слегка заржавел.

\- У нас забрали дело. Теперь за твоей бывшей ученицей «присматривают» ребята из отдела по борьбе с терроризмом. Могу дать палец на отсечение, они уже перевезли ее на одну из своих «конспиративных» квартир.

\- Вот как… почему меня не известили?

\- Я сам узнал только три часа назад, когда меня… отключили, - парень аж дернулся, будто собирался дать волю своему раздражению в весьма красноречивой форме, но под строгим взглядом Палмера был вынужден его, раздражение то есть, проглотить. – Гады! Я как раз обнаружил новую утечку…

\- Утечку?

\- Да. Этот тип стал еще осторожнее, хотя это, пожалуй, невозможно…

\- Томми, ты, похоже, забыл, с кем разговариваешь…

\- Да уж понял, что с динозавром! – парень в сердцах запустил пятерню в уже оранжевые вихры и дернул, как следует. – Все так нехорошо, что даже плохо…

Единственный раз, когда Макс видел Тодда в состоянии, близком к срыву, было, когда Отдел ловил банду похитителей кожи, и хакеру пришлось «раздвинуть границы мышления» с помощью целого коктейля из наркотиков, от которого обычный человек умер бы в муках. «Закрыв» труп и задвинув останки в специальную морозильную камеру, врач деловито стянул с себя грязный халат. Том поднял голову на шорох и обомлел, увидев на спине человека, которого знал не первый год (загорелой и весьма мускулистой) летящих тигров и танцующих драконов в лучших традициях древнего Китая, страны после войны ставшей практически мифической.

\- Палмер?

\- Что? – тигры и драконы исчезли под черной тканью футболки, и Макс обернулся.

\- Ты что боксер?

\- С чего ты взял? – удивление коронера вновь было искренним, и Томми почувствовал себя глупо.

\- Да так… показалось… почему-то.

Мужчина фыркнул и снял со спинки стула кожаную куртку, отметив:

\- Когда кажется, креститься надо. Собирайся – мы выдвигаемся!

\- Куда?

\- Ты мне всегда казался умным малым, Томми. Ты же знаешь адреса, не так ли?

\- Да, но…  я не знаю, на какой из них повезли девушку.

\- Найди Паука. Он приведет тебя куда надо.

 

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

Триумф кибернетики над тяжелым машиностроением многие представляли себе совсем не так. Но Хакуо блестяще справился со своей ролью, что было глупо отрицать.

Бу перевозили ранним утром, когда улицы были еще пусты, а из живых на них можно было встретить разве что полусонного таксиста. Колонна из черных «хаммеров» количеством три штуки выдвинулась из одного из подземных гаражей, принадлежащих Бюро и направилась на конспиративную квартиру номер «5».  Путь из пункта «А» в пункт «Б» пролегал через жилые кварталы, а где жилые кварталы там и светофоры, и ему достаточно было переключить несколько десятков из них на красный, чтобы создать коридор для Хакуо и затор для агентов.

Чтобы набрать максимальную скорость «райдену» потребовалось четыре квартала. За эти четыре квартала обычный человек с весом в 80 килограммов превратился в живой таран весом в четыре тонны, мчащийся на скорости чуть больше, чем сто километров в час. Джип, в свою очередь, весил восемь тонн, и лишь поэтому не перевернулся вверх колесами, когда киборг врезался плечом в левую переднюю часть машины, а только подпрыгнул, снося боком оказавшийся рядом фонарный столб.

Эн наблюдал за представлением из кафе через улицу. Кофе здесь подавали отвратный, но он и не за кофе сюда зашел. Кафе обладало огромным стеклянным окном, выходящими на тот самый перекресток. Надо отдать им должное – оправились агенты быстро. Но выйти из машин на подмогу «подбитому» собрату он им не дал. Они с Хаку играли в такие игры не в первый раз, и все роли были давно расписаны.

Две пустые легковушки, управляемые дистанционно, врезались в головную машину, еще две заперли в ловушке заднюю, а «райден» невозмутимо направился к своей цели, которая, судя по рыкам и хрипам мотора, пыталась сбежать. Он избавил машину от мучений, проломив капот и превратив двигатель в груду металлолома поворотом кисти. Если верить показаниям сенсоров (а Эн видел то же, что и Хакуо, пусть и на стеклах своих солнечных очков) внутри находились четыре четко обозначенные тепловые сигнатуры: две мужские, женская и Бу. Для перехода к следующей фазе их короткого плана этого оказалось вполне достаточно.

Хакуо обошел машину, элегантный и смертоносный, как герой какого-нибудь героического аниме, чтобы остановиться напротив двери, за которой испуганным кроликом замерла главная причина их беспокойства, и без замаха впечатал кулак в бронированное стекло. То хоть и пошло трещинами, но не поддалось. Пришлось ударить еще раз или два, чтобы пробить его, добраться до дверной ручки и выдрать мешавшую ему дверцу, что называется, с концами.

Зрелище киборга, раздирающего броневик со служебными номерными знаками, начало собирать толпу. Защелкали камерами смартфоны, кто-то позвонил в полицию. Эн перехватил звонок и «загасил» его прежде, чем тот поступил на пульт ближайшего полицейского управления. После чего прикрыл ноут и покинул кафе через черный ход. Заставленная баками с мусором подворотня вывела его к дороге чуть выше места аварии, и поэтому хакер почувствовал приближение полицейского вертолета первым.

Конечно же, беспилотного…

Гуманизм превыше всего.

**Жрец Дэбонэр, сын Ада.**

Первое впечатление от Роми Богенвейз оказалось далеким от истины ровно настолько, чтобы оставить место неожиданностям. Неожиданностям, которые специальный агент Кассия Бун не приняла в расчет, когда направляла на киборга свой табельный пистолет. Девушка, классифицированная, как «комнатное растение» в ее личном реестре, по определению не могла быть опасна, но женщина и представить не могла, насколько сильными окажутся ее чувства. Придя в себя и внезапно оказавшись в центре миниатюрного апокалипсиса, Роми растерялась, но тут в поле зрения попал Хакуо и направленное в его сторону оружие, и растерянность сменилась страхом. На мгновение, потому что в следующее она уже белкой прыгала на руку с пистолетом…

…потому что «комнатные растения» воительницами не играют.

Грохнул выстрел, и пуля чиркнула по асфальту в паре сантиметров от того места, где был ботинок Хакуо все то же мгновение назад. Он возник между ними, стремительный как смерть. Бун не успела даже вскрикнуть, как была отброшена, чтобы упасть в останки одного из бронированных джипов, который Кумо пришлось расстрелять из взятого под контроль полицейского дрона. Недостаточно, чтобы убить, но вполне достаточно, чтобы оглушить.

Когда Макс с Тоддом на заднем сиденье мотоцикла вырулил на злополучное шоссе, все было уже кончено. И даже зеваки убрались, опасаясь за свои жизни. Томми, оценив масштабы разрушений, чуть не выронил планшет. Палмер к увиденному отнесся более сдержано, потому что уже сталкивался с подобным и на войне, и когда работал на «скорой». Беглый осмотр места происшествия показал, что, несмотря на феноменальную жестокость по отношению к технике, Хакудоши никого не убил.

Сам Хакудоши обнаружился чуть в стороне от побоища: стоял, заключив хныкающую Роми в объятья, и было в этом зрелище что-то трагичное. Рокот двигателя «харлея» привлек внимание обоих, правда, реакцию вызвал разную: всплеск удивления в глазах художницы и прохладный интерес в глубине багровых линз ее спутника.

\- Тодд, сколько у нас времени?

\- Минут двадцать, потом Крогг справится с помехами, которые наслал этот тип, кем бы он ни был…

\- А где он, кстати?

Отвечать хакеру не пришлось, потому что Кумо пришел сам, пошатываясь на стремительно теряющих плотность ногах. Палмер едва узнал его в этой мешковатой ветровке кричаще красного цвета, не менее мешковатых штанах цвета хаки, которые ценишь не за фасон, а за карманы и армейских ботинках.  «Колдовство» без «палочки», хоть и возвело его в ряды могучих кибермагов, было равносильно попытке остановить цунами, имея в распоряжении ведро и коробок спичек. Его лицо цветом почти сравнялось с волосами, а глаза, пленившие его своей невообразимой синевой всего два дня назад, напоминали два омута бездонной черноты. И до машины, по которой можно было более-менее безопасно сползти на асфальт, не хватило всего пары шагов…

Рука перехватила его на полпути к земле и резким движением вернула в вертикальное положение, но поскольку ноги уже были не в состоянии держать его, Кумо весьма неэлегантно на ней повис. Рука не дрогнула, принимая на себя его вес, как само собой разумеющееся, а волосы на затылке послушно встали дыбом, когда над головой прозвучало негромкое и искренне обеспокоенное:

\- Ты как?

Палмер…

Он _должен был_ догадаться и, странное дело, едва догадка подтвердилась, Кумо почувствовал, как напряжение уходит. Свадьба Хаку и Роми действительно многое изменила, внеся чуточку доброты в их «МирТеней». А он, наконец, узнал, что значит _защищенность_ , начав «бегать» с Дэбонэром в одном отряде. О нем _заботились_ здесь, и чем дольше они «бегали» вместе, тем явственнее японец понимал, что другого жреца рядом с собой он не видит и другого голоса в собственных наушниках уже не потерпит. А еще рядом с ним можно было не изображать крутого парня…

\- Вертолет явно был лишним.

\- Идти сможешь?

\- Я _не могу_ ходить, Макс. В принципе.

Тот изучал его с минуту (сверху вниз – знакомый ракурс), потом с неожиданной злостью прошипел:

\- Вот же придурок…

Японец лишь безразлично шевельнул бровью в ответ. Роми они спасли, а это главное.  

\- Десять минут, Палмер!

То, что произошло дальше, Кумо не смог бы предсказать даже приблизительно. Дебонэр подхватил его под колени свободной рукой и поднял, чтобы… перекинуть себе через плечо, словно куль с овсом. Запах кожи, специи, дешевое мыло и что-то еще, отчего у Эна мгновенно пересохло во рту. А Макс, тем временем, нес его через улицу, даже не подозревая...

\- Берите мотоцикл и рвите когти отсюда, - Макс, продолжая поддерживать Кумо одной рукой, бросил Хакудоши ключи. – Оба бака заправлены, так что должно хватить, чтобы пересечь границу штата. Об _этом_ я позабочусь.

\- Как? Ролик просочился в Сеть.

\- Не весь, - отозвался Томми. – Пять минут.

\- Как ты крушил машины видел весь мир, а как Бун пустила пулю в лоб Пауку не знает никто, смекаешь?

О да, он «смекнул». И Роми, судя по широкой улыбке на заплаканном лице, тоже.

\- Нарисуешь ему входное пулевое отверстие на виске. Помнишь, как они выглядят?

Девушка уверенно кивнула и потянулась к рюкзачку-панде, который взяла с собой в эту «поездку». На свет был извлечен видавший виды деревянный сундучок, полный кистей, красок, мелков, карандашей и один Бог ведает чего еще.

\- Две минуты! – в голосе Томми зазвучали панические нотки. Кумо, извернувшись, залез во внутренний карман ветровки, извлек на свет черный брусок «флэшки» и перебросил парню, чудом не попав пресловутым «дивайсом» тому в глаз.

\- …что это?

\- Еще двадцать минут времени.

Бу справилась за десять.

**Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

В отличие от Томми, Эн очнулся мгновенно. Очевидно, более совершенный софт. Едва Палмер коснулся сокровенного местечка за ухом у «трупа», как хакер резко открыл глаза, резко сел и резко дернул на себя простыню, стремясь прикрыть наготу. Макс, шурша колесиками кресла, подъехал ближе и протянул ему пластиковый стаканчик с остро пахнущей травами жидкостью.

\- Что это?

\- Энергетик.

Эн взял стаканчик, осторожно обнюхал содержимое, чтобы через мгновение недоверчиво хмыкнуть:

\- Натуральный.

Макс пинком послал кресло в обратный путь через всю операционную к рабочему столу, по пути заметив:

\- А другой тебе нельзя.

\- И много ты успел узнать обо мне? – ему действительно было интересно.

\- Как человек, почти ничего нового. Как врач, даже слишком много.

\- Расскажи.

\- Ты – бывший наркоман с наноботами вместо крови и позвоночником, чей поясничный отдел держится вместе только благодаря титановому штырю, который, к тому же, вставлен неправильно. Собственно, поэтому ты не можешь ходить.

\- Хожу, вообще-то. Два часа в сутки.

Взгляд зеленых глаз стал ироничным:

\- И сколько времени на это ушло?

Кумо залпом выпил энергетик, после чего нехотя признался:

\- Три года.

\- Трудолюбивые боты.

\- Уникальная самообучающаяся разработка. Обожают головоломки и мини-игры из серии «Собери 3».

Макс улыбнулся, правда, японец не понял чему: его спокойствию или проявлению чувства юмора. Улыбка смягчила его черты, добавила в глаза теплого блеска. Кумо поймал себя на мысли, что не может оторвать взгляда…

Двери с грохотом распахнулись, и в помещение ворвался ураган по имени Томас Элайджа Тодд, во всем своем панк-рокерском великолепии, сведя, тем самым, их попытки лучше узнать друг друга к нолю.

\- Палмер, получилось! Она ничего не заподозрила!

\- Она – это твоя подруга из отдела по борьбе с терроризмом?

\- Ее зовут Крогг, и она мне не подруга, - тут парень заметил застывшего статуей имени себя Кумо. – Привет, я Томми, и я исследовал тот вирус, который ты мне дал. Он безупречен!..

Японец моргнул.

\- Спасибо, - потом, подумав, представился. – Эн.

\- Значит, имя настоящее! Я так и знал!..

\- Томас, - голос Макса подействовал на него, как ледышка за пазухой. – Ты принес, что я просил?

\- О… точно! Одежда, - «дайвер» подтащил к столу черную спортивную сумку. – Не знал, что подойдет, поэтому взял все. Вы с братом примерно одной комплекции.

\- Он не будет возражать?

\- С тех пор, как его забрали «федералы», Эд домой не возвращался, так что, думаю, нет.

У каждого «дайвера» свой уникальный «почерк», и почерк этого парнишки он узнал, несмотря на то, что тот старательно его изменял.

\- Твой брат – Радикал Эд?

\- Вы знакомы?!

\- Не лично. Но он помог мне… в том деле.

\- Теперь ты просто обязан мне рассказать!

\- Придержи коней, жучина! Эта история, наверняка, будет звучать лучше в _другом_ месте,… если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Ну, да. Макс был довольно далек от хитросплетений виртуального мира. Взамен, природа наградила его способностью чувствовать момент, причем весьма остро.

\- Они не захотят взглянуть на тело? – а Кумо, в свою очередь, был знаком с процедурой расследования уголовных дел. Макс отмахнулся от вопроса, мол, нет, но хитринку во взгляде было не скрыть. Эн нахмурился.

\- Что ты _сделал_?

\- Воспользовался тем, что о кибертеррористе по кличке Паук практически ничего не известно… и сделал его помешанном на технологиях параноиком, встроившим систему самоликвидации на случай поимки в свое кибернетически измененное тело, которую я случайно активировал при вскрытии…

\- … !

\- Прости, но ты растаял в моих руках… буквально. В Японии, надеюсь, можно достать промышленный растворитель органики?

\- В Японии можно достать, что угодно. Если сойтись в цене…

_10 минут спустя…_

 

У хакера по прозвищу Радикал Эд оказался неплохой вкус. Эн и сам так одевался… на первом курсе университета, когда пытался найти себя. Лестно было осознавать, что при желании он мог легко в то время вернуться: в более приятную его часть, когда искать уже ничего не нужно было. У Эда и краски в сумке нашлись…

В общем, когда Широганэ, наконец, вышел из-за самодельной ширмы, Палмеру пришлось подбирать отвалившуюся челюсть. Доктору доводилось видеть личностей готической наружности и раньше. В окружении Бу их было довольно много: черных, белых и даже розовых, а также «эмо» и личностей, чью половую принадлежность могло определить только вскрытие. Художником мог стать каждый, если верить главному постулату факультета искусств, а вот видеть красоту в вещах, похоже, было дано не всем. Эн Широганэ и вовсе видел ее лишь в хитросплетениях пятиричного кода, но, в его случае, этот недостаток легко восполнялся наличием вкуса. Или это просто не все вещи в сумке Радикал Эда были так откровенно ужасны?..

Японец был одет в узкие черные джинсы, ядовито-зеленую футболку с длинным рукавом и жутковатого вида кеды. Детали стали проступать, когда глаза немного оправились от шока, вызванного искусственно созданным контрастом. Белые пятна на джинсах переходили в дыры на коленях - слишком тесное общение с отбеливателем не пошло ткани на пользу. Черная майка с логотипом популярной в прошлом веке рок группы, натянутая поверх кислотной футболки, была изрезана так, будто хозяин пропустил ее через антикварную газонокосилку, и теперь радиоактивный зеленый просвечивал сквозь прорехи. Волосы Эн зачесал таким образом, чтобы одна часть лица практически полностью скрывалась под челкой, остальные стянул назад под простой пластиковый обруч, а кончик челки выкрасил в салатовый цвет. А в качестве финального штриха подрисовал глаза черным карандашом, выкрасил ногти черным лаком, а губы – темно-зеленой, почти черной помадой, отчего ощущение ядовитости стоящего перед ним индивида стало практически осязаемым.

Томми одобрительно выставил вверх большой палец:

\- Наш человек!

Эн хмыкнул.

\- Сойдёт.

Палмер от комментариев воздержался.

 

**Жрец Дебонэр, сын Ада/Лучница Кумо, Бессмертная.**

Когда спецагент Бун ворвалась в лабораторию и наткнулась на того, что кого там быть не должно, Тодд чуть в обморок не упал, когда женщина повернулась в его сторону и проникновенно поинтересовалась:

\- Это еще кто?

\- Стажер, - Макс приветливо улыбнулся ей, совершенно «случайно» вклиниваясь между ней и хакером, завладев ее вниманием безраздельно, и в отличие от парнишки удар он держал. – Выглядишь ужасно, к слову.

Замечание было встречено гримасой, но отвлекающий маневр не прошел.

\- Как он сюда попал в обход сканеров на входе?

\- По моему пропуску прошел.

Это заставило женщину поумерить гнев, но Эн не был уверен, что ее любопытство ему по душе. Тем более что после встречи с Хакуо она выглядела действительно неважно: синяки, ссадины и рука в фиксирующей повязке.

\- Ясненько… Кассия Бун, очень приятно.

Японец осторожно пожал протянутую руку.

\- Эн.

\- Кем хотите стать, Эн? Не всякий художник решится проходить практику в столь своеобразном месте.

Хороший вопрос, но если он будет слишком долго медлить с ответом, то эта женщина почувствует подвох.

\- Я… дизайнер. Занимаюсь оформлением тематических доменов в пределах Сети. Но вряд ли вы видели мои «работы», мэм.

\- Почему?

\- Играми вы, наверняка, не интересуетесь.

_7 дней спустя…_

 

Первая весточка от Хакуо пришла через неделю. Эн обнаружил ее, когда проверил один из своих менее известных почтовых ящиков. Это была фотография «харлея» на фоне заснеженных сопок, утопающих в хвойных лесах. Сопки были знакомы по снимкам Хэлла, которыми он хвастался на страничке клана. А «харлей» принадлежал Максу Палмеру.

Когда Эн показал Максу фото, тот одобрительно хмыкнул:

\- Добрались, значит. А вот дальше куда?

\- Хэлл, наверняка, уже связался с мастером Дагной. Тот что-нибудь придумает, а до тех пор они поживут у него.

\- А Хэлл знает, что они… в бегах?

\- Разумеется.

Макс снова хмыкнул и ушел на кухню: снимать чайник с огня. Эн проводил его взглядом, после чего свернул все «окна» и закрыл ноутбук.

С Лексием он свяжется позже.

Вернулся Макс. В каждой руке он держал по большой, исходящей ароматным паром кружке. Одну протянул Эну, со второй уселся сам. Диван под его весом страдальчески скрипнул. Макс сделал вид, что это не про него, а Кумо спрятал улыбку за первым глотком.

\- Как они вообще познакомились? – этот вопрос уже давно вертелся на языке, но озвучить его Палмер решился только сейчас. Спрашивать Бу было неудобно по целому ряду причин, а Кумо лишь вскинул бровь в немом вопросе, от которого Макс откупился смущенной улыбкой. – Они довольно… невозможная пара, согласись.

Бывший кибертеррорист хмыкнул, приняв «подношение».

 - Эта история началась довольно забавным образом. Летел Хакудоши на «замес» (ваши затащили мирового босса в Нефритовую деревню, а наши пришли его отбивать – ты знаешь, как это бывает). Недалеко есть озеро, вокруг которого ходит Царь Тигровых Пауков, гроза всех начинающих игроков без исключения. В тот вечер он тоже ходил вокруг озера, а она сидела на крыше хижины неподалеку: смешная броня, смешное оружие, вчерашний новичок.

\- Что же тут забавного?

\- Когда Хакудоши летел обратно спустя три часа, автопуть проложил маршрут над этим же местом. Царь ходил, она ждала. А поскольку Хаку – добрый человек где-то в глубине души…

\- И он спрыгнул с меча, пригласил ее в отряд и уложил паука одной левой?

Кумо рассмеялся.

\- Что-то в этом роде. Спросил ее, правда еще, почему раньше помощи ни у кого не попросила. Тут и выяснилось, что ее зовут Роми, в такого рода игры она никогда не играла и хотела сделать своему играющему в такие игры парню сюрприз. Честно говоря, ни я, ни Хаку не думали, что эта девочка-панда нам еще когда-нибудь встретится, но не прошло и пары дней, как Хакудоши летел на новый «замес» уже на другом мировом боссе, и как думаешь, кого он увидел около точки, где бродит Царь Бронзовых Быков? Знакомую фигурку, сидящую на камушке и с тоской во взгляде смотрящую на то, как Бык бодренько помахивает крылышками, бродя по равнине.

\- … - Макс не знал, смеяться ему или начинать беспокоиться.

\- Если бы я не видел это собственными глазами, то даже реши Хаку рассказать мне, то я, скорее всего, не поверил бы.

\- … это на нее похоже, в принципе. Созерцать завораживающие ее вещи.

\- После Быка было еще несколько случаев, и Хакудоши, смирившись, просто добавил ее в список друзей, взяв обещание спрашивать обо всем непонятном. Пару раз я ей помогал, когда он занят был … - внезапно Кумо хихикнул, очевидно, вспомнив нечто забавное. – Именно Роми заметила, что моей лучнице очень пойдет белое.

Макс этого не знал, но совет был удачным, и теперь никто уже не представлял Кумо иначе.

\- Когда ее воительница стала старше, Роми вступила в клан, где обитал ее парень. Общаться с Хаку она, впрочем, не прекратила, и мы даже начали ходить по подземельям вместе, потому что воительница из Бу получилась замечательная. Недолго они были вместе, впрочем…

\- Почему?

\- Подруга подсмотрела их с Хаку онлайн переписку и, что называется, доложила обо всем стороне, которую посчитала обиженной.

Этого Макс тоже не знал, хотя с чего бы? Морг – не то место, где разговаривают о личном. Но он совершенно ясно помнил тот момент, когда несколько дней подряд чуть ли не силой выгонял девушку домой, в место, куда она не хотела возвращаться. Теперь стало понятно почему.

\- Мы потом нашли этого придурка, - тихий голос Эна еще хранил тень той мрачности, которая жила в момент той охоты. – В игре, разумеется. Отметелили его шамана так, что паршивец еще долго по миру передвигался исключительно телепортами. А в то лето она приехала к нам в первый раз, и хорошо, что мы уже жили на Окинаве. Токио был бы слишком… радикальным городом для нее.

\- У вас там квартира была, насколько я понимаю.

\- Довольно долго, но после _инцидента_ пришлось ее продать и купить дом за городской чертой. Его тоже пришлось продать, впрочем.

\- Купили домик на острове?

Кумо качнул головой, отпивая глоток чая.

\- У Хаку там дед. Держит школу боевых искусств, которую мы на эти деньги сделали чуть более пригодной для обитания, а то старик буквально при свечах жил.

\- У Хакудоши есть дед?!

\- Он потерял родителей, когда ему было три. Никому из родственников лишний рот не был нужен, и на семейном совете было решено отправить его на Окинаву, к дедуле, которого все считали выжившим из ума. Тот его и вырастил…

\- Кхм… и как старик отнесся к незапланированным гостям?

\- Ворчал сначала, потом смирился. А уж когда Роми придумала, как обновить его старое праздничное кимоно, то и вовсе полюбил ее настолько, что даже принялся учить каратэ.

Брови Палмера поползли вверх. Заметив его реакцию, Эн усмехнулся, подтвердив некоторые догадки о том, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не вышло.

\- Она честно старалась, знаешь ли. Ода-доно искренность ее стараний оценил и в обиде за ее неудачи не остался, мудро заметив, что ее характеру легкость кисти присуща больше.

\- А как _ты_ познакомился с Хакудоши?

Кумо ждал этого вопроса каждый день из семи, проведенных в этом старом доме из красного кирпича, в исторической части города. Даже проработал варианты ответов, чтобы сейчас понять, что все это было пустой тратой времени, ибо столкновения с реальностью в лице Макса Палмера не выдерживал бы ни один.

\- Я родился на Хоккайдо. Там еще остались маленькие городки, которые время обходит стороной даже в наш беспокойный век. Закончил местную среднюю школу, и, на мое счастье, набрал достаточно высокий бал, чтобы поступить в старшую школу в Токио по академической стипендии. Хакуо поступил в эту же старшую школу, но по спортивной стипендии. Жизнь в общежитие не устраивала меня, его, видимо, тоже, иначе бы мы не встретились у стенда с предложениями об аренде квартир, глядя на одну и ту же крошечную однокомнатную коморку на городской окраине.

\- Далековато, - заметил Макс, справедливо полагая, что старшая школа, куда поступили эти парни, располагалась ближе к центру города. И оказался прав.

\- Два часа, если есть деньги на поезд.

\- А если нет?

\- Свою первую честно заработанную умственным трудом стипендию я потратил на старенький мотороллер, на котором и ездил все три года школы и первые два курса университета… до того, как война снова пришла на острова. Вставать приходилось засветло, но когда перед глазами такой пример… - поймав удивленный взгляд собеседника, Кумо с мягкой, почти ностальгической улыбкой пояснил: - Хакуо бегал в школу: каждое утро, в любую погоду, наперегонки с поездом. И, будь я проклят, если он хотя бы раз опоздал.

Палмер неопределенно хмыкнул, попутно делая глоток из своей кружки. Знавал он таких людей: сначала они кажутся тебе чудаками, потом наступает черед восхищения их одержимостью и, не успеваешь оглянуться, как ты и сам на крючке.

\- Легкая атлетика?

\- Вот и я так думал, пока не узнал, что мой молчаливый сосед-окинавец занял первое место в индивидуальном зачете на региональных соревнованиях по кендо среди средних школ. Кендо в этой конкретной старшей школе вообще оказалось в приоритете…

Что-то крылось за этими словами и, судя по следам застарелой боли в голосе хакера, что-то хуже обычных для старшей школы плохих воспоминаний.

Макс ждал.

Когда Эн заговорил снова, его голос звучал так, будто описанные им события случились с кем-то другим.

\- Они подумали, что мы вместе. В том, романтическом, смысле. В школу приходили вместе, из школы уходили вместе – логичный вывод, да?

\- В целом, - медленно качнул головой Макс в знак согласия, уже догадываясь, что произошло.

\- В один из осенних дней как-то так получилось, что я возвращался один. Меня встретили за два квартала до дома: пятеро окружили, двое на стреме. Говорили, чтобы я оставил Хаку в покое, перестал сбивать его с _правильного_ пути. Я назвал их идиотами. Что было дальше, не помню – наверное, было больно, но пришел в себя я уже в больничной палате. Сотрясение, переломы ребер и рук, отбитые внутренние органы… и другие травмы, о которых тактичный доктор сказал мне, только выдворив приехавших родственников из палаты. Понимаешь, да?

Макс понимал, поэтому мрачно отхлебнул чая и кивком попросил Эна продолжать.

\- Хакуо очень умный, на самом деле, но в своей, уникальной манере. Думаю, он с первого взгляда все понял. А еще он приходил каждый день: приносил конспекты, нормальную еду и новости из внешнего мира, и я понял, что я не меньший идиот, чем те парни, которые меня избили, потому что не заметил настоящей дружбы, даже когда об нее споткнулся.

\- И долго ты?..

\- Три месяца. Правая рука оказалась сломана в трех местах довольно хитроумным способом.

\- … понятно.

\- А над тобой издевались в школе?

\- В школе – нет. Видишь ли, я сбежал из дома в пятнадцать и два года путешествовал по стране с бандой байкеров. Когда меня все же вернули домой, к родителям, я уже был, скажем так, на голову старше тех, с кем мне пришлось учиться, во многих отношениях.

Эн удивленно вскинул брови, потому что в «официальном» файле на имя Максимилиана Палмера об этом не были ни слова. Макс, тем временем, продолжил:

\- Война началась, когда я на последнем курсе мединститута учился. Записался добровольцем, потому что очень жизни спасать хотел. Два месяца ускоренных курсов военно-полевой медицины, и моя мечта сбылась: попал в Бирму на два года. Но командованию не нужны были врачи – им нужны были солдаты. А когда нашу часть на третий год войны перебросили восточнее, к южным границам Союза, то выяснилось, что им и солдаты не очень-то нужны – пушечное мясо нужнее.

\- Хаку тоже воевал. В джунглях. Два года.

\- А ты?

\- Узел связи, к которому меня приписали, находился во Владивостоке. Впрочем, просто узлом связи он пробыл недолго, с началом активных военных действий превратившись в «центр электронного противодействия юго-восточного направления восточного фронта».

Макс невольно хмыкнул, отметив и точность цитаты, и то, как красиво и очень важно она звучала… жаль, что только звучала. Реальность же была несколько иной, потому что Владивосток бомбили шесть дней недели из семи, и то, потому что на седьмой день орудия так перегревались, что приходилось тратить целые сутки на «отдых», чтобы не угробить технику. Там не осталось ни одного целого здания, но… город жил. И даже сопротивлялся.

Командование жаловалась в Штаб на неэффективность столь архаичных методов войны, но там угрюмо молчали, потому что это было все, чем они располагали, ибо «умная» техника в городе не работала. Крылатые ракеты в лучшем случае сбивались с курса, в худшем атаковали свои же позиции, бомбы не взрывались, разведывательные дроны или переходили под контроль противника, или кончали жизнь самоубийством. А по ночам в развалинах рыскали боевые киборги…

\- Ты был там, - голос Эна прозвучал неожиданно глухо. Видимо, что-то из _тех_ времен отразилось на его лице, и Макс смог лишь неопределенно качнуть головой, поднося ко рту кружку… и с удивлением обнаружить, что она пуста.

Очень хотелось сказать «нет», но врать _этому_ человеку хотелось еще меньше.

\- Да, я там был.

 

_Еще два дня спустя_

Кумо: «Лексий, я нашел его».

Дагнабитт: «Отлично. Тебя раскрыли?»

Кумо: «Нет. Но риск есть».

Дагнабитт: «Я подготовлю пути отхода. Ты знаешь, на какой номер звонить…»

 

 


End file.
